Nisa Ganish Reddy
"Denal I think your so handsome when I first met you" Nisa to Denald before they fall in love, Nisa is a member of the Honeybees and appears to be African-American but according to Colby James in his books it is mentioned she was Indian, In Colby James books it is mentioned she is a nice friendly girl, also she has a relationship to Denald "Denal" Robertson that also returns her feelings and is in love with, Biography Early Life According to Colby, she was an Indian born, she was born in India and her mother and father moved to San Francisco in America because of issues with poor their, that Nisa needed to learn English and get grades, and become special as her parents wanted her to be the best of all, she was placed into Troop828 Honeybees, by Mary Francis Gibbons the mother of Portia Gibbons, Nisa managed to earn badges in her life, but also throughout her life she had to trust Bessie, and also she understood that when Bessie fails she would feel sorry for her, this helped her understood the feelings about her most of all. Bunnies When the new Bunny Scouts arrived in San Francisco, the first being Kappus Michael Dee Snider Lovell Dario A.K.A James and his rockband they where most of all kind, Nisa liked them as friends, and Nisa developed a friendship to Bessie Higgenbottom and told her that she trusts her so much, this earned the respect, As the Bunny's started on the first day at Troop828 Recreation Centre, Nisa was glad to see them, she had known who they where the same from the Kiss Kiss Clue Bar, but was very pleased as she knew that Kappus was being friends with Mildred "Millie" Isabella Millerson as well, she liked Kappus but of course as just friend, she admired him and his skills saying he maybe a special kid that could help the Honeybees win badges, she considered Kappus to be a hero of San Francisco after the Forrest their caught fire in the hills, and Kappus saved them including her from the fire, she was very thankful after he was awarded the Medal of Honor for saving the Honeybees and thanked from Mrs Gibbons, as Kappus and Millie's relationship grew, she began to however understand this that she cares about their future to being husbands, she was proud of them both and said that they would make a cute couple, Later after the 6.3 in Christchurch more Bunnies arrived to the Honeybee Recreation Centre as Teacher Aids, that is when she met someone special, Denald "Denal" Robertson. and others, she grew love struck to him, but couldn't spoil the relationship with him, because she thought he would reject her, but however starting of a friend was the right thing to do, this got time to know each other too as well, she also managed to sing Summer Time, Loving in the Summer Time. a song to Denald and he loved her singing, Later in Brazil on a trip to there to learn about the country, not much it told about parts in that story their, but of course in Sao Jose dos Campos she managed to tell Denald how she felt, he was happy with that and he returned her feelings, she was happy, they snuck out one night to the woods, and their on a hill they made out together sharing a tender moment and their first kiss, In Campos Do Jordao, they together however went into the town on a first date, Denald also gave her a gift a toy snake that she loved, also they spent time and she even got a drawing of her done hugging her boyfriend, also she went to a Restaurant their she and him enjoyed the first time together, she and Denald where now boyfriend and girlfriends, Trivia *It was told Nisa was Indian in Colby James Books and was a former Indian born Citizen that later moved to San Francisco to learn English their, *She is a kind girl even good friends to Bessie, Penny, Millie, Satha, Tigerlily as well, also with Bunnies' Kappus, and his Rockband, and also her boyfriend Denald as well, *She is a kind hearted girl but also has a gentle voice, Category:Friends of Bessie Category:Friends of Millie Category:Kind Loving Category:Kind Category:Kind loving Category:Honeybee Scouts Category:Troop 828 Category:Honeybees Category:Honeybee Paratroopers Category:Minor Characters Category:Colby James